The Devil’s Spider
by mr.undead
Summary: Argus Kalabhiti was a male arachne (spider demon) who spent his entire life in hell until he had to go to the human world to join the demon peerage of his childhood friend Rias Gremory, because of an agreement his mother had made with her parents, although she's... different from when they were children I dont own highschool DXD or its characters both belong to Ichiei Ishibumi
1. Arrival

Argus Kalabhiti had just entered the human world for the first time, he was a spider demon, known as an arachne, and because of that he was forced to use his magic to make himself appear human, he was having some minor trouble walking as he was very used to waking around on eight legs as apposed to two. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. Wind blew through his charcoal black hair calmly, as the sun hit his relatively pale skin, while his pale purple eyes surveyed what was around him. Now the reason he was in the human world was because his mother (don't ask what happened to his dad) had made an agreement with the parents of Rias Gremory, his childhood friend, for him to join her peerage at Kuoh Academy. Things had been arranged for Argus to meet Rias at her high school, and he was very curious about what Rias looked like now; the last time they saw each other was when they were twelve.

But upon getting to the human world instead of going strait to the school where he was supposed to meet Rias, he chose to do some sightseeing instead as there were a lot of things in the human world he hadn't seen before. And so he spent most of his day walking around the city still with some minor difficulties. And things seemed to be going great, that is until Argus was met by three fallen angels; one wearing a hoodie, one in a trench coat and hat, and one in a simple black t-shirt and jeans "Can I help you?" Argus asked as the angels put up a barrier so humans wouldn't be able to see them. "We know you're a demon, we're here to end you." The angel in a hoodie said as he made a light spear appear out of thin air "So this is the part where you try to kill me?" Argus asked. The fallen angel didn't reply, he just threw the light spear at him but Argus moved out of the way with ease and he didn't even transform so he grabbed the angel by the neck and crushed his larynx with only one hand. "By God!" One the two remaining angels shouted. "You wanna try?" Argus asked smirking because he could tell both of the angels were terrified. They shook it off and made their wings spring out of their backs, the two then flew forward, planning to kill him as quickly as possible, it didn't work; using some of his magic Argus made the claws he normally had on his hands appear and he proceeded to impale the angel in the trench coat, and threw the corpse at the other leaving him dazed. "Okay can we end this quickly? I'm supposed to meet with a friend." Argus said annoyed. "I'll send you to hell where you belong." The angel said as he stood up, bracing himself against the wall. "Alright have it your way." Argus replied. A second later Argus jumped over the angel, and landed behind him, a second later Argus grabbed the angel's wings and placed his foot on the angel's back right between them. The angel's eyes widened in horror as it felt Argus start to pull on his wings. The angel screamed in pain as the flesh and bone connecting his wings and his back tore and his wings came right off, blood spewing from the wounds like geysers. "What.. the fuck... are you?" The angel choked out weakly as Argus threw his severed wings into a nearby dumpster. "That's not your concern, I'll just send you to join your friends quickly." Argus said. He then grabbed the angel's head and twisted his head around 180 degrees, leaving him and his comrades there dead.

Argus still didn't arrive at Rias' school until it was dusk, Argus had already been told where he was supposed to go to meet Rias which was the 'Occult Research Club' building. Upon entering he saw a girl roughly his height with hair as red as a blood ruby that reached to her knees, eyes like the oceans, flawless pale skin, and the figure of a goddess. Argus quickly realized she was Rias, he could feel himself blushing slightly, he had always thought Rias was pretty but now she looked nothing short of flawless. "Hey Ria-" Argus started before she punched him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet instantly. "That was for making me wait so long, do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you? Or how worried I was?!" Rias demanded as she kneeled down and punched him again. "It's good to see you again, Rias." Argus said smiling, unfazed by Rias' actions. Rias sighed as he stood up "Yeah it's good to see you again too." She said smiling. That smile of hers probably would have made even the most stoic man blush, "Though it's a little weird seeing you with only two legs." Rias commented. "Feels pretty weird walking on them too." Argus replied. Rias giggled slightly, "Alright, I'll show you to your room, you'll be meeting everyone tomorrow." Rias said. "Okay, lead on." Argus replied with a smirk.

The two walked for a few minutes before they came to a certain blue door "Here we are, there is a school uniform on the bed, I'll come get you tomorrow." Rias said. "Thanks I'll see you in the morning." Argus replied as he opened the door and walked in. "He looks pretty handsome now." Rias thought to herself as she walked off. The room was painted blue; had a bed easily big enough for three people, as Rias said on that bed was a male school uniform, to the left side of the room there was a dresser right next to another door which presumably led to a bathroom. On the bed was a male school uniform that consisted of black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. But he ignored it, he removed all of his clothes, neatly folded them and placed them on the dresser. After that was done with little hesitation Argus began to use his magic and his body was engulfed by a black aura. His body began to morph for a while until the aura around him dissipated. Now he was standing seven and a half feet tall, from the waist down in place of legs was the body of a spider. Like the middle part and abdomen of the spider (of course eight jointed included) but in place of a spider's head was Argus' upper body. His arms were about three feet longer, claws, his forearms were covered by black chitin, that ended in sharp claws, his eyes were now completely red and he had two more pairs of eyes on his forehead, and his teeth sharpened to the point that they were like small daggers. He stretched his back, arms, and all of his legs, he looked at the bed Rias had provided for him but instead of just climbing into it, he started spinning an intricate above the bed, far enough so that anyone who walked in wouldn't notice.

Though he was grateful for the bed Rias was kind enough to give to him, he was just used to sleeping this way, so he decided that he'd do this instead of using the bed. After finishing his large web he drew the curtains in his room closed and decided he'd just get some rest now, he was going to have his first day of school and meet everybody else in the morning.


	2. Start of School

Rias walked into Argus' room the next morning but she was surprised to see that both the uniform and bed were completely untouched and Argus was nowhere in sight "Where is he?" She asked out loud. Her question was quickly answered when she noticed a strand o silk seemingly hanging from the ceiling, she followed the string with her eyes and soon noticed the web Argus had strung up for himself to sleep in, "Argus! Wake up!!" Rias shouted startling the spider and causing him to fall out of his web with a loud thud. "Ugh, What?" Argus asked as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. Rias looked him over "Wow, you really got bigger." Rias commented. "Anyway school is in a half hour so get your uniform on and let's go." Rias ordered. "Okay I'll be ready in a minute." Argus replied. Rias exited the room to let him change, closing the door behind her. Once Rias had closed the door Argus, stretched his arms and cracked his back, he then used his magic to change himself into his human form, he stumbled slightly as he walked over to the bed and put on the school uniform. It fit comfortably and he exited the building and met Rias outside.

The two started walking toward the school building and right away Argus started to get a lot of attention; from girls it was mainly from his looks, and from guys he was getting A LOT of jealous stares as he walked along side Rias. "Who the hell is that? And why is he walking with her?!" He heard some guy sneer. "He's cute, wonder if they're together." A girl said. "Is he new? Wonder what he'll be doing after school." Another girl said. Argus ignored them all, he couldn't care less what people had to say about him. When they reached the lobby Rias told Argus where he needed to go and when to meet her and the rest of her peerage, after school. After that Argus made his way to the classroom where he was supposed to go and casually took his seat.

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Why the fuck were you walking with Rias?!" A boy with brown spiky hair demanded. Argus could sense some of Rias' magic on him so he quickly figured out that he was part of her peerage "Hmm? Is that seriously how you greet a new student?" Argus asked casually. "Answer the fucking question!" The boy demanded. "Issei, stop it, he was just walking with her!" A short girl with green eyes, and blonde hair that reached her waist exclaimed. At her request the newly dubbed Issei let go of Argus' shirt "Sorry about him, he gets jealous easily." The blonde girl said. "It's fine, not like anyone got hurt. I'm Argus by the way." He said as he shook the blonde girl's hand. "I'm Asia, it's nice to meet you." The blonde girl replied smiling cutely. Argus stood up so he and Issei could be eye-to-eye and offered to shake his hand, Issei gripped Argus' hand tightly in a way that was meant to hurt but it didn't "Don't get any funny ideas with Rias." He sneered. Argus could've crushed every bone in Issei's hand without much trouble but figuring Rias would get mad he decided against it. Argus shrugged "I could tell you the same thing." Argus replied. Issei grit his teeth angrily and was about to punch him in the stomach before they both heard Rias speak from behind them "Nice to see you boys getting along. But it's time for class." She said. They both looked at the door and saw Rias leaning against the frame with her eyes closed, both of them could tell she was mad and they knew she'd show how mad she was if she opened her eyes so Issei bolted to his seat at breakneck speed as Argus sat back down, as the bell rang and Rias walked off calmly.

The day went on boringly without much event, Argus sat through each class and pretended to be listening to the teachers' lectures but in reality all he was thinking about was how he was supposed to meet the rest of Rias' peerage and what they (besides Asia and Issei) were like. Once the day was over Argus calmly walked back over to the Occult Research Club building, once again upon entering he saw Rias in "Ahh good you're here, everyone else is gonna be here pretty soon." Rias said. "That's good, I'm excited to meet them." Argus replied as he leaned against Rias' desk. Everyone else came in a few minutes later; there was Issei, Asia, some girl who looked like she was somewhere around twelve years old, with shoulder length white hair, and amber eyes. A girl with amethyst eyes, dark hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her ankles, fair skin and a great figure as well not as great as Rias but still great. A blonde boy who was pretty skinny with gray eyes. And a young boy, looked like he was the same age as the girl with white hair, with platinum blonde hair styled in a short bob cut, pinkish violet eyes, visible pointed ears, who was for some reason dressed in the girl's school uniform, and he had a nervous look on his face. "Okay, this is Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kiba, and Gasper." Rias said gesturing to the four of them. "Everyone this is Argus, he's our newest rook." Rias said.

"Hey everyone." Argus said as he waved at them. "Argus? Doesn't that mean monster?" Koneko asked. "Well I'm a spider demon, called an arachne but my mother couldn't find a name relating to spiders that she liked." Argus explained. "Spider demon? You don't look like a spider." Akeno commented. "Well..." Argus trailed off before he changed his arms, teeth, and eyes "Cool." Koneko said before everyone (except Issei and Rias) went over to him and started feeling his arms and looking closely at his multiple eyes, while Gasper ran and hid behind Rias, whimpering slightly. "Is this actually what your true form?" Akeno asked curiously. "No, but if I transform I'd probably shred my uniform in the process and I don't really want to do that." Argus explained. "God, Why is he getting all the attention??" Issei said acting like a spoiled child. "Why don't you just take off that uniform so you can show us what you really look like." Kiba suggested. "Alright, I'll just go to my room to change." Argus replied.

He returned to his room and removed his uniform, once that was done he changed himself into his real form but soon noticed his spider body couldn't fit through the door, at least not easily. Though it took some effort he managed to get through the door and made his way back to everyone else. Everyone started looking at him and Koneko touched one of his legs curiously. "What kind of stuff can you do?" Koneko asked. "Well I have claws that can cut through a lot of things, venom in my fangs, I can climb on walls too; my claws are helpful in that respect, and I (like most spiders) I can spin webs." Argus explained. He noticed Gasper peek out from behind Rias for a moment before darting behind her again, cautiously Argus walked over to him "Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me." Argus said smiling. Gasper peeked out again "He's right, we know, He isn't gonna hurt you." Rias said. "B-b-But he's s-s-scary." Gasper whimpered. "I can go change back to my human form, will that help?" Argus asked. Gasper gave a hesitant nod "Alright then I'll go change back." Argus said before he left the room and returned to his room, he changed into his human form and put his uniform back on, when he returned Gasper still looked visibly nervous however he wasn't hiding behind Rias at the moment but he still looked very nervous.

Things went relatively well for Argus in the coming weeks of him being part of Rias' peerage, he spent a lot of time around with Rias, and they became better friends than ever, much to Issei's irritation, and it didn't help that Argus had thrown Issei across the school courtyard a couple times when he caught him and his two pervert friends peeping on the girl's locker room. He even formed a few contracts with various people. But one day someone dressed as a messenger came in through a magic circle and handed Argus a letter. Upon opening the letter Argus' jaw dropped "Oh my God..." Argus said shocked. "What is it?" Rias asked as she looked over his shoulder to read the letter and her eyes went wide the letter read: 'Argus, Rias' Family have told me that things for you have been going great for you there, and I want to see how you're doing myself, so I'll be coming to visit tomorrow. Love Mother' followed by a mark from red lipstick. "I see why you're nervous now." Rias said. "Why? What's happening?" Akeno asked curiously. "My mother is coming tomorrow..." Argus replied with a thousand thoughts running through his head and frankly he looked scared which was rare for him.

"Come on, how about we go for a walk, maybe it'll help you clear your head." Rias said as she took Argus' hand. Argus blushed again and he was fairly certain everyone could see it but he shrugged it off "Y-yeah sounds good." Argus replied as he allowed Rias to lead him out of the room. Issei's blood was boiling in jealousy "I think they're starting to like each other." Akeno whispered in Issei's ear causing him to grit his teeth. He thought about following them for a moment but he knew Rias would be pissed if he did so he decided to just stay there and wait for them to return...

A/N: ok I know I forgot Xenovia well she'll be in the next and all following chapters


	3. Meeting Mother

The day went by seemingly in the blink of an eye luckily Argus' mother, though she didn't say when she'd be arriving, she did seem to be considerate enough to give them time to prepare for her arrival. Luckily it was a Saturday so none of them had to worry about school or anything. Argus also stayed in his full spider form the entire day as he knew his mother would much prefer to see him like that. At noon the time came as a large magic circle with an image of a white spider in the center, appeared in the middle of the room and seconds later a woman could be seen standing there she was almost 11 feet tall, she had six silver eyes, fair skin, charcoal black hair that reached her waist, K cup breasts, and like Argus from the waist down she had the body of a spider, but unlike Argus her legs were longer, the exoskeleton on her forearms and spider body was white, her abdomen was much larger; large enough that nine people could easily sit in a circle on it, and on the back of her abdomen was a blue skull-shaped mark. She was also wearing very little clothing; her clothes consisted of a bandage or small cloth that was wrapped around her breasts, and she also wore a small black loincloth.

Before she had arrived Argus had been introduced to the last member of Rias' peerage who was out when he had met everyone else; her name was Xenovia she was a a young woman who was a little shorter than Rias with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. "Hi sweetheart." Argus' mother said with glee as she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "Hi mom." Argus replied embarrassed. After his mother let go of him Argus quickly noticed Issei staring directly at his mother's breasts and in response Argus slapped the pervert in the back of the head "Oww! What the hell?!" Issei demanded. "Stop staring at my mother's breasts." Argus ordered. "Well she's got a great rack how am I supposed to avoid staring?!" Issei shouted in an attempt to justify his perverted nature. Argus sighed annoyed as he turned back to his mother "I've been meaning to ask why did just your mother come? What about your father?" Xenovia asked. "Because I ate him, he was tasty." Argus' mother said shocking almost everyone. "WHAT?!" Everyone except Argus and Rias shouted. "Well that's what we do, the females of our kind eat their mates." Argus' mother explained. Issei had stopped paying attention as he was almost entranced by Argus' mother's looks again and soon she noticed this and began to smirk.

She walked over to Issei and leaned down and placed her claw on the cloth hiding her breasts "Would you like to see me without these clothes?" Argus' mother asked with a wicked smirk. "Fuck yes!" Issei shouted before Rias pulled him away. "Aww why'd you have to do that? I thought he'd be delicious." Argus' mother said pretending to pout, causing Issei's eyes to widen. "Dude I told you not to stare at my mom like that, seriously." Argus said pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. "Anyway Rias you've really grown up, I almost didn't recognize you." Argus' mother commented. "It's nice to see you too, miss Kalabhiti." Rias replied politely. "You're all grown up now, you can call me Sutekina." Argus' mother said. "So... you just came here to see how Argus was doing?" Xenovia asked curiously. "Yes, though I knew he was doing well in terms of making contracts and so forth but what I wanted to know is how are you doing with Rias?" Sutekina asked with a slight giggle as Argus' face went red.

"M-mother!" Argus exclaimed out of embarrassment. "What is that supposed to mean?" Issei asked suspiciously. "I thought it would be pretty obvious what I mean..." Sutekina replied nudging Argus slightly. Everyone was silent and Rias looked at the blushing Argus confused "Did he not tell you?" Sutekina asked. "No, other than he was childhood friends with Rias, he didn't tell us anything about her." Kiba replied. "Oh Argus, has a crush on Rias." Sutekina said with an innocent smile. "Wait really?!" Rias said shocked as Argus' entire face turned bright red and he ran out of the room. "Yes, he has since you two were kids." Sutekina replied and seconds later Rias ran off after Argus with leaving Issei with his blood boiling with jealousy again. While the others stayed back and conversed with Sutekina, except Gasper who was hiding behind Akeno this time since Rias had left the room. Rias found Argus in his room up in his web holding his head.

"Argus?" Rias said gently. He didn't respond, Rias assumed he didn't hear her so she walked a bit further into the room "Argus..." Rias said louder. "Dear God Rias, I am so sorry, I didn't think my mom would say that." Argus said, his cheeks still having a visible pink tint. "You don't have anything to apologize for, but can you please come down here?" Rias asked. Reluctantly Argus climbed down from his web and stood in front of Rias as she entered the room completely and closed the door behind her "Is what your mother said really true?" Rias asked looking Argus in the eye or in the pair that weren't above the normal place for someone's eyes. "Yes... I've been in love with you since we were kids." Argus replied. Rias cupped his face in her hands causing him to blush deeper and she kissed him on the cheek causing all six of his eyes to widen "Let's go for a walk later, We'll talk about it then." Rias said. "A-all right then." Argus replied.

Rias led him back into the main room where everyone was asking Sutekina various questions "Are all female arachne as big as you?" Xenovia asked. "Most females of my kind are about ten to thirteen feet tall, males are usually somewhere around nine feet." Sutekina replied. "Do you wall have multiple sets of eyes?" Koneko asked. "It varies from species to species." Sutekina replied. "How many species are there?" Asia asked. "I don't know..." Sutekina said flatly. "How do you kill prey or mates?" Akeno asked. "Well I used my venom to kill Argus' father." Sutekina said. "Ooooh did he die quickly? Or did he die slowly, and feel the pain as your venom gradually claimed his life?" Akeno asked with her eyes sparkling. "I don't know, my venom paralyzes then kills my prey but I don't know how long it takes to kill them." Sutekina explained shrugging. "Have you had more than one mate?~" Issei asked with that pervy look on his face as he looked her up and down again. Argus was about to walk over and hit Issei in the back of the head but Rias did it for him "Oww!! Rias what was that for?!" Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Argus asked you to stop staring at his mother." Rias said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Argus' mother stayed for a few hours, but at sunset she chose to leave, but before she left she kissed Argus on the head again, thoroughly embarrassing him, again. After she left and Argus changed to his human form and put some clothes on (his casual clothes), Rias took his hand and was about to lead him out of the building "Where are you two going?" Akeno asked with a smirk. "We're just going out for a walk." Rias replied. "Again? Don't we have training to do?" Xenovia asked. "It's sunset we'll do it tomorrow." Rias replied waving her hand dismissively. Without another word the two of them walked out.

They made their way to a park which didn't have anyone there which was a little surprising because the scenery was beautiful "So, why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" Rias asked. Argus looked away and blushed "I thought you'd reject me, because ya know, I'm a spider demon." Argus replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Rias giggled slightly causing Argus to look at her confused "I actually like you too." Rias said smiling. Argus' eyes widened "R-really?" Argus said stunned. Rias turned to him and grabbed his face, she was about to kiss him before the two of them felt an extremely powerful presents not far away from them, they both spun around and saw a person in red full body armor "What the hell?!" Argus shouted before the person charged at them. Without even thinking Argus pushed Rias out of the way and the person in the armor sent him flying into a tree. Argus changed into his true form and in the process his clothes were torn to shreds but he didn't care. The person in the armor ran forward but Argus slashed him across the chest with his claws, causing him to stumble. Argus jumped forward then grabbed the guy by the leg and threw him into a nearby fountain, Argus then grabbed him by the neck and would probably have broken his neck through the armor if not for Rias.

"Stop!" Rias shouted as she walked over to them. Argus looked back at her confused "Rias, this nutcase just attacked us out of nowhere." Argus said. "That nutcase is Issei..." Rias replied causing Argus to drop him as his armor disappeared "Okay what the actual fuck?!" Argus demanded as Issei groaned and stood up. "What the hell was that? Why'd you attack us?!" Argus demanded. "Why the hell were you about to kiss Rias?!" Issei demanded. "First off she was about to kiss me, second: Christ, Asia said you get jealous but this is just ridiculous." Argus said. "Look you eight legged freak, she's mine, you don't get to do things like that with her!" Issei sneered. Argus grabbed Issei by the shoulder "Issei, I don't belong to you, specifically or anyone for that matter." Rias said placing her hands on her hips as Argus collected his shredded clothes. "And last I checked you literally belong to her. Besides you only like her for her looks." Argus sneered. Issei was left speechless as Argus and Rias leave through a magic circle "We're gonna need to get you some new clothes." Rias said as they got back to the Occult Research Club building through the circle. "Well yeah, I'm not sure people would let me be seen in ripped up clothes like these." Argus replied chuckling slightly. Rias chuckled a bit too but her smile soon faded "You know, I feel pretty bad for the way we talked to Issei before." Rias said sounding pretty saddened. Argus placed his hand on her shoulder "You can talk to him about it tomorrow, or have one of the others comfort him." Argus said smiling at her. "Yeah, you're right, I'll have to do that." Rias replied though she still felt guilty for upsetting Issei, Argus' words helped to comfort her. "I suppose we'll worry about that tomorrow." Argus said.

Argus stretched as he made his way back to his room. But to his surprise Rias actually followed him, "How about I sleep with you tonight?" Rias asked very casually nearly causing Argus to pass out. "Uhhh a-Alright." Argus replied shocked. He climbed up into his web and turned around to pick her up he saw her stripping, causing Argus to cover all of his eyes "Don't worry, I sleep naked every night." Rias said with a smirk. Argus didn't uncover his eyes so when Rias told him she was ready for him to help her up into the web. Argus still with his eyes closed picked her up, laid next to her and held her close to him with his arms and his legs, the two went to sleep quickly.


	4. Vacation

Several weeks went by and Argus got along with everyone swimmingly. Except for Issei of course as he was constantly getting jealous of Rias seemingly liking Argus more than him, and Issei was constantly trying to put Argus down or trying to start a fight with him. Argus always just walked away, especially if Rias was in the room with them. One morning, a day before school was letting out for spring break Rias called everyone to a meeting. "So Rias, What's this meeting about?" Argus asked as he sat back on the couch (he was in his human form). "Well everyone, since spring break is going to be starting tomorrow, I've arranged a little vacation for us all." Rias said.

"Oh where are we going?" Issei asked curiously. "We'll be going to a private beach my family owns." Rias replied. "Awesome..." Issei said as he began to space out, imagining all of the girls in bikinis. "When do we leave?" Akeno asked. "Today, when school gets out," Rias said smiling. And with that, the meeting was over and everyone went their separate ways around the school.

The day went on slowly and without much incident, and everybody was beyond glad when the bell rang to signify the end of the day. They would've praised God if they weren't all devils. Argus went back to the Occult Research Club building but he didn't bother packing anything apart from a black shirt with a spider on the front which he and Rias had gotten a couple of days prior. Since this was a private beach they were going to he figured he wouldn't need to transform into his human form.

Once he was ready he made his way to the main room where everyone was ready to head out. Issei was carrying most of the stuff and had multiple bruises and cuts on his face which made Argus chuckle "Need some help Issei?" Argus asked. "No." Issei said with a huff. "Alright if we're all ready let's go." Rias said as a gigantic magic circle appeared under them.

In literally seconds they all were on what seemed to be a tropical island. The beach they were on looked incredible, there was also a large beach house that looked more like a small mansion, beyond big enough for all of them. "Alright we're here, let's have some fun." Rias said smiling. The first thing Issei did was drop all of the stuff he was carrying, while the girls just removed the clothes they had on over their bathing suits. Koneko had a white one piece and a pink inner tube since she couldn't swim. Akeno removed the white shirt she had over her bikini, and to say it was skimpy would be a HUGE understatement; it consisted of a small high leg bikini bottom and a top that literally only covered her nipples. Asia wore a less revealing blue one piece that left her stomach and sides exposed, Rias wore a purple slingshot bikini.

Xenovia had a bikini that consisted of two patches of green fabric that covered her breasts that wrapped around her back with three yellow strings, and two strings tied together behind her neck. The bottom of Xenovia's bikini was made with the same construction. Gasper had a one piece similar to Koneko, why he dressed like a girl all the time was something that Argus was probably never going to understand. Kiba wore a speedo, and Issei wore a normal male bathing suit. Rias had Issei set everything up while everyone else went into the water and started running and splashing around. Argus didn't go in at first as he'd never been swimming before and he was more than a little nervous, but Rias took his hand and managed to coax him into the water. Issei was growing jealous again from seeing this but he ignored it because everyone was having a good time, and he didn't want to ruin it.

As Issei ogled the girls especially Rias, as she was sitting down on her towel "Hey, Argus, can you put some lotion on me?" Rias asked and all of Argus' eyes widened. "Uhh sure." Argus replied blushing. He took the bottle from her and started to rub some on her back. As all of the blood in his body seemed to accumulate in his face before Issei's jealousy got to be too much for him. Without even thinking he stood up, walked over to Argus and punched him in the face.

It didn't really do anything, if anything Issei probably hurt his hand doing it "What was that for??" Argus asked, he wasn't hurt, just annoyed. "I told you, don't try shit like that with Rias, you eight-legged freak." Issei sneered. "Issei, That was uncalled for." Rias said obviously mad. "But Rias..." Issei replied. Rias stood up and placed her hands on her hips, she shot him a glare and Issei walked away quickly. Rias placed her hand on Argus' shoulder "It's Okay, he's just jealous." Rias said. "Yeah I know, I'm not too worried." Argus replied.

Sunset came along soon and everyone got their stuff and went over to the beach house and changed out of their bathing suits. Argus just put his shirt on and went into the main room with everyone else. The girls, all went to get themselves cleaned off from their day swimming, and shortly after they left Issei followed them, Argus figured out what he was planning quickly "You fucking pervert." Argus mumbled.

Just as Argus had suspected he quickly found Issei peeking in on the girls; blushing with that pervy grin on his face "So Rias, Do you like Argus better than Issei?" Argus heard Akeno ask as he was about to grab Issei and drag him away. "I think so, but I still care about Issei." Rias replied. "Care to elaborate?" Akeno asked. "Argus isn't driven solely by a desire to get me and several other women in bed." He heard Rias reply. Argus was already well aware Rias liked him but he still blushed at Rias' words. Issei suddenly closed the door to the bathroom and looked up at Argus angrily.

Issei was obviously trying to look threatening but Argus wasn't scared in the slightest as he looked down at Issei "Listen freak, you don't have the right to be with Rias! Only I do!" Issei sneered. "It's her decision who she wants to be with, not yours." Argus retorted. Issei was about to continue when a cloud of steam came out of the bathroom and Rias walked out with her hair soaking wet and wearing nothing but a bath towel. "Something the matter you two?" She asked.

Argus could tell it was a rhetorical question so he didn't reply though he did look away from her while Issei stared before replying "Rias, you seriously would rather be with, him than me??" Issei asked not at all trying to keep eye contact with Rias. "Well Argus and I have known each other longer, and Argus doesn't like me for just my looks, or drool over other women, so probably." Rias said. Without another wordRias walked passed the two of them and Argus followed soon after.

Issei stood a while longer, still trying to get a look at the girls while they were naked but he quickly ran away when they had finished their shower. Night came very quickly and soon everyone started to prepare to go to sleep. While Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno were sleeping in Issei's bed Rias chose to sleep with Argus again. And she had someone set up a hammock in Argus' room ahead of time so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of stringing up a web like he had done at the Occult Research Club building.

Rias came into Argus' room as he was folding his shirt and placing it neatly on the dresser "Are you ready to go to sleep?" Rias asked. Argus turned around to see her in the process of removing the nightgown she was currently wearing. He covered his eyes again as she got completely naked "I don't mind you seeing, we are going to be sleeping together~" Rias said. "Oh and there's something we didn't exactly finish. From a few days ago." Rias said which greatly confused Argus. "What do-" Argus started but was cut off when Rias grabbed his face, pulled it right in front of her, and slammed her lips against his.

Her lips felt soft and smooth like silk, Argus' eyes (the ones that aren't on his forehead) shot open as she did this but he didn't resist. And he soon started to kiss back, he held her closely with her body pressing against his. Rias soon pulled away for some air while a string of saliva still connected them "Let's get some sleep, alright?" Rias said to Argus who was still pretty shocked by what just happened. "A-alright." Argus replied as he carried Rias up into the hammock in his room. He held her close to him as she smiled again and kissed his cheek "Sleep well." She whispered as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
